Out of my mind, back in five minutes
by Papilion Flight
Summary: Giotto's got a knack for being the school's top delinquent and has always been overprotective of his little brother. Especially since his brother's a naïve, easy to deceive, klutz. Like the big brother he was, he wasn't going to hand him over to anybody,especially to a certain skylark who now has the hots for his adorable little brother.Mainly 1827, brotherly G27,slight 0027, 6927.
1. Enter, the sizzling rebel of Namimori

Title: Out of my mind, back in five minutes

Summary: Giotto's got a knack for being the school's top delinquent and has always been overprotective of his little brother. Especially since his brother's a naïve, easy to deceive, klutz. Like the big brother he was, he wasn't going to hand him over to anybody, especially to a certain skylark who now has the hots for his adorable little brother. Mainly 1827 slight G27, 0027

(A/N :) Some of you must've clicked on this story before and it was kind of broken or somethin' and it said: 'story not found' and stuff. I dunno what was wrong with it. I posted it over and over again and still, the same result. I apologize for that. I've tried searching on the web and several other users also experience the same problem. None of them knew what to do so they just leave it alone for a few days and it comes back. :/

Warning: Profanity, Giotto being a hot badass, teenagers' smoking, bad records of certain Namimori students. Possible OOCness and rated for the sake of Hibari Kyoya.

Disclaimer: If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, The possibility of male fans hating me is up at 99.9%

If you have spotted any mistakes, please inform me.

**1****st**** chapter:**

Enter, the sizzling hot rebel of Namimori High

_Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero.  
_-Marc Brown

"Hey its dame-Tsuna!"

_Punch._

"Get lost, girly!"

_Crack._

"Get him! And make sure to get his lunch box too—"

_Punch. Crack. Punch._

"Hey, you're pretty cute—"

_BAM. Punch. Crack._

The speaker cracked to life and intent ears in the hallway listened at the same time as the lazy and tired and somewhat defeated tone of their old principal's voice boomed through the hallway's speakers. There was a worn-out sigh that resounded through the speakers before: "Sawada Giotto, proceed to the principal's office. I repeat, Sawada Giotto. Proceed to the principal—"

A door burst open revealing a beige-haired teen slamming his way through the hallway doors, each step he took pattered madly against the tiled floor. He halted in front of a door in the end of hallway and began kicking the door with full force enough to break the hinges on the door. "Open the door within five seconds." He ordered, his voice literally dropping low enough to break through ice with its venom.

"Five"

There was some shuffling within the room and then silence.

"Four"

His grip on the knob screeched with every turn his knuckle could muster to hold back the strong urge to pound on the door before him as what greeted him was the same silence.

"Two. Zero—"No longer able to hang on to that delicate string of short patience, the teen burst through the door, cutting the tense silence from within like a kick to the shin.

"Sawada Giotto, proceed to the principal's office. Now." The teen ordered glaring icicles at each of the comfort room's cubicles. He heard some shuffling in between two cubicles and he grinned manically as he strode towards it with his aura emanating around the room like a dark coat draping over the beaming daylight which was actually just the bulb of the dimly lit comfort room.

He kicked the cubicle door open with a straight face and was greeted with the sight of a shock of golden hair that stood out in awkward places and the cornflower blue eyes that turned steel, electric blue that blazed up at the sight of the silver-haired teen.

Sawada Giotto sat on the closed toilet. Body perched and bent on it on a 'v' shape with his legs crossed and leaning against the wall opposite of him and his head leaning against the other wall. Chains and stylish straps of multi-colored belts were weaved and hung around his dark belt, Uniform askew with the top buttons open revealing a lean yet muscular chest that oozed with sizzling supremacy and a small silver Dog tag necklace with its end in between the teeth of said blond. He had a book—possibly porn, within one hand and the other proceeding in fiddling with the hem of his dark sports wristband. His mouth was twisted into a small scowl and his eyes turned into slits at the sight of the head prefect.

Sawada Giotto was the complete definition of saucy eye candy. He was feisty and hotheaded; he burned the eyes of almost everyone when he walked in the hallways with his sizzling and head-turning appearance that nearly everyone around the school appreciated. With his stunning, flirtatious facade and gravity defying gold locks with heavy bangs that pooled down the set of stunning electric blue eyes that oozed dominance and primacy, Girls around him would squirm and moan under his presence and guys would send jealous glances or occasionally do the same thing as women did depending on what realm they were tapping their interest on—possibly pitching for the other team, it would seem.

Back to said blond, He was now scowling under blazing blue eyes that turned into menacing slits. "What?" He said, voice a deep baritone.

"Principal's office. Third time this week. In for suspension." The teen before Giotto replied through gritted teeth and the blond grinned mischievously back in reply, and his white teeth flashed momentarily like blaring lights. "My reputation's gone hotshot, tell the old geezer to bitch about it later." He said, proceeding in reading the book that he held in his hand as if the person before him was not worth sharing the same air with.

The beige-haired teen's temper rose up a notch and he forced it to remain knotted in his gut for precaution's sake to which he spent his string of patience limit in the last few minutes that he bitterly spat out. "Step out of the cubicle before I haul your ass out."

"Ooh, Vulgarities in front of a student, Alaude? That's bad school policy, yessiree." (1)Giotto replied smartly, flicking his wrist in a shooing sort of motion.

The knotted temper that was stuck in Alaude's gut cut through his veins and he took a step towards the blond delinquent, whose smart-ass punk of an attitude constantly annoyed him to no end. He rubbed his eyebrows and began sighing loudly. It was at that time that Alaude failed to notice the blond who had immediately clambered around the cubicle at the other's unguarded moment before dashing for a quick escape after shoving the beige-haired teen by the shoulder and snickering at the face he made.

He picked up the skateboard that he had left by the door and kicked it in place beneath his bright colored sneakers, which were covered in hues of eye-harming colors courtesy of his best bud, G. and rolled away into the hallways after flicking the finger at an innocent passerby that had witnessed the whole and was glaring at him disapprovingly.

After Giotto had escaped the wrath of head-prefect/sort-of-his-friend Alaude, He walked up to his locker and kicked the door open after much fumbling and cursing at the forgotten locker-code. He strode towards the classrooms with his homework in hand.

Yes. Homework.

Because despite being the most troublemaking student in the whole student body, the prankster and the beat-the-shit-out-of-you-if-you-mess-with-me sort of delinquent, He was the motherfucking smartest-assed person in the whole school—well, not literally the whole school, that was just him talking. Back to the main point, he didn't want to be a dumbass. Yep, that was his smart-ass reason.

-Out of my mind, back in five minutes-

He held back a moan as the brunet beneath him writhed in pleasure. He stared at those glassy honey orbs that were hazy in ecstasy. He felt himself melt within the other as sweat covered both their bodies as the fire of passion overtook them, He felt himself give in to the need and the tight warmth from beneath. His thoughts used to be a blur of dreams that he thought was never attainable, yet here his subject was, underneath him. The expressions that the other made pasted itself permanently within his mind.

The sounds that came out from the other's mouth was music to his hears as he increased in pace, which made the brunet underneath him gasp and sent him over the edge as they increased in volume. He couldn't handle it much longer as the tight heat from underneath consumed him as pleasure overtook his veins. The other opened his mouth and spoke lovingly close into his ear.

"Ah! H-Hibari—"The brunet moaned.

"—DONO!"

Hibari Kyoya woke up with a light gasp, and things around began to get his attention and he groaned mentally at he sight of his underling, Kusakabe. "Hibari-dono, I'm sorry for disturbing your nap, but it seems a one of the delinquents is causing trouble again."

Hibari massaged the knot between his eyebrows and sighed. "Alaude's already on it, didn't I tell you earlier before?"

Kusakabe apologized. "Oh, your brother? I- I'm really sorry about that, Hibari-dono, but it also seemed that you were having a bad dream." Kusakabe said slowly, as if the one that was seated would snap at any given moment. Hibari inwardly groaned 'bad dream' he says.

Hibari froze for a moment and coughed awkwardly as the dream from earlier rushed back into his mind. Kusakabe continued to look at him confusedly, preoccupied by the prefect's peculiar attitude. After a few moments of silence, Kusakabe dropped the subject of his boss's peculiar attitude and headed towards the door with several files in hand. He bowed before he left to fulfill his duties.

Hibari sighed once he heard the door close gently and leant back in his chair. This was getting pretty bad. The-*cough*- dreams he's been having lately have been involving a certain brunet as the main course. Not only that but counting the number of times he's had it, He'd say it did one hell of a great leap. Furthermore, he found himself enjoying it quite lately. At first he had thought that it was one of those 'short-lived desires' that were just twisted in his mind in a way he understood not why. But now—

Now he just wanted the other as badly as he did in his dreams.

He had known the brunet for almost a year now. They had occasionally met in different circumstances due to their older siblings' rather err—confusing relationship with each other. The first time he had laid eyes on the boy the first thing that came into his mind was: _weak herbivore_ since the brunet had a small stature and rather delicate features and fragile looking arms. He had these big doe-like eyes that practically begged corruption in the raven's perspective since they radiated innocence and vulnerability.

Ever since then, he could never take his eyes off the boy.

This was not the usual day for the young prefect of Namimori High, Hibari Kyoya.

-Out of my mind, back in five minutes-

"HET-CHOO!"

A small brunet wiped his nose with his arm and began fumbling around his pockets for a tissue. Kyoko, the cute girl beside him, patted his shoulder and smiled up at him. He blushed when he realized his nose was still red. After being able to fish out his tissue among the random garbage inside his pocket, he pulled out a tissue and wiped his nose.

It was funny how the girl beside him continued to smile up at him while he averted his eyes elsewhere, his cheeks pink like cherry and he started fiddling with the hem of his uniform.

Kyoko cooed at him. This was one of the things people found very endearing about the brunet: He was incredibly shy.

The brunet looked back up at the board, forcing his attention there once more. His eyes were filled with hesitant determination as he proceeded instead in burying his face in the book he was reading. He was never the type to find it comfortable to have people staring at him. Like what Kyoko was doing to him right now. But the brunet knew she was only teasing by the way the corner of her mouth slightly turned upwards into a cold, sinister smirk. He shuddered and glared lightly at her and she chuckled in return and reached over her table to pinch his cheeks.

Tsuna cupped his abused his cheeks that felt swollen due to his friend's pinching. He looked over at her once more. She had the same light make up on her face and her were in the shade of light brown that danced with mirth. She giggled lightly and began scribbling unto a ripped piece of paper. She flicked her bright green nails and fumbled with her hemp bracelets that were crafted by the brunet himself. He smiled fondly at the memory. She continued scribbling and after a few silent moments, she passed the piece of paper to him.

Tsuna gazed dropped unto the crumpled paper and he adjusted the straps of his own hemp bracelet that was crafted by none other than Kyoko .But the size was slightly too big for his wrist and he often had to pull them up his arm to prevent it from falling 'cause Kyoko was too lazy to even adjust the thing's size. But Tsuna liked it that way and he didn't mind.

He unfolded the crumpled piece of paper and he snickered silently at what was written:

'_Look at Enma, He's drooling in his chair'_

Tsuna looked over to the spot he knew where the redhead was and he chuckled slightly at he caught sight of him slumbering on his chair with drool dribbling down the corner of his lips. He sighed when he saw the teacher walk over to the slumbering redhead and the teacher startled him awake with an odd screech in her throat.

Tsuna held back the urge to laugh out loud at the sight of the confused and dumbfounded redhead, who still had drool all over his desk and was looking up at the teacher as if the teacher had grown another head. His cheeks puffed as he held back the urge once again and Kyoko beside him was clutching her stomach and gently slamming her first on her table as she tried her best not to release a full blown power of her mad giggles. He wiped the tears of joy that had leaked in the corner of his eye and he let out a small chuckle.

_Oh, how he loved these sorts of moments._

The bell rang, signaling the students around campus that the period was finally over and he stretched his arms, sighing happily. He quickly walked out of the classroom after exchanging goodbyes with Kyoko and headed for his locker with Enma in tow.

He quickly opened his locker, fumbling around for his shoes. He heard Enma chuckle from behind and he smiled sweetly up at the chucking redhead.

"You know, you could've woken me up before the teacher walked up to me, you traitor." Enma grumbled while glaring playfully. The brunet's smile broke into a full grin that seemed to glow in the redhead's eyes. Tsuna turned back to his locker and missed the look of admiration and soft hitch of breath from the redhead before him.

Enma sighed slowly, eyes remaining glued at the oblivious brunet before proceeding towards his own locker. Tsuna wasn't able to notice, even though he felt it, the redhead deliberately brushed the small of his back. Enma sighed once more and shook his head, running a hand through his unruly ruby locks.

_Sweet, naïve, Tsuna._

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Both heads turned towards the deep baritone voice. Enma's eyes widened at the sight of none other than the assistant prefect, Hibari Kyoya. And as always, the raven would draw the attention of the other people around, with his stunning good looks and head-turning appearance. He never understood what the girls found in a person like Hibari. The good looks, he could understand, but the touch-me-and-die attitude? What do women even see in that?

Enma's eyebrows sewed together in confusion when the raven just stood there while staring at his best friend. Tsuna, meanwhile, was staring back confusedly with those big brown eyes of his, albeit hesitantly. "H-Hibari-san, w-w-what—"

_Ah! H-Hibari—_

Hibari covered his face with one hand and leaned 'casually' against the locker, cheeks invisibly pink under the pale skin. Tsuna's confusion only leaped at the odd display of character the prefect was showing him.

"—Hibari-san, W-what is it? What's w-wrong?" The brunet continued, seeing the dreamy expression on the raven's face. Meanwhile, in Enma's mind, the gears were clicking in place at the unusual display of character. He scowled and pulled Tsuna's hand. "Let's go, Tsuna" He muttered, eyes shadowed under his crimson locks.

"E-eh? But Hibari's—"

"J-just leave him, let's go." Enma muttered, sending wary glances at the prefect's direction. Tsuna hesitantly complied, looking sheepishly back and forth between the two before he stepped aside to leave. "W-well then, see you later, H-Hibari-san."

Once they walked away, Hibari stared at their retreating backs in silence and his eyes turned into deadly slits when the redhead turned back and smirked at him as he pulled Tsuna closer by the hand. Unknown to them, blue eyes were watching everything that had happened.

-Out of my mind, back in five minutes-

Giotto scowled at what he saw.

He scowled.

Which meant he was NOT happy.

NOT happy at all.

He glared at the redhead that he used to trust and the raven who he knew as the prick's younger brother. He shook his head.

They did not just do that.

They did NOT just do that.

His brother was not a piece of meat they would play their girly tug-of-war on. He had seen the ogling looks the redhead and raven shared at the small of his brother's back.

Really?

REALLY?

Nearly everyday he spotted several strangers, along with a couple of unnamed pedos, ogling at his little brother. But this, this was UNACCEPTABLE.

His brother.

_HIS_ younger brother.

With those two scumbag gigolos'?

No way in _HELL._

Giotto's scowl turned menacing as he saw the redhead give the raven a devilish smirk before tugging Tsuna's hand. He scowled even more (if possible) when the raven glared back at the redhead.

Now that was just downright infuriating. There was NO WAY IN HELL he was gonna hand his younger brother over to the either of them. If that'll ever happened then…

It's on like Donkey Kong.

-Out of my mind, back in five minutes-

(A/N :) Whew. Reviewing is loving.

(1)Can anybody guess where that line comes from? I'll give you a hint. It's an authentic Manga with three main characters with supernatural abilities and the title starts with the letter 'H'. What the character really said in the Manga was: "…ooh, vulgarities in front of a customer. That's bad store policy, yessiree." Go on, take a wild guess, whoever is the winner…..Err—will be the winner.

And just a random question for all of you here: "You a fan of the slender game? I love it!"


	2. And so dawns the brother complex

(A/N:) I was really happy that many of the reviewers said they love the story, Thank you so much! And about that slender game I told you about in the last chapter, if you're curious as to what it is look up in youtube and type:**' 11 drunk guys play slender '**by pwnagemcgee I'm telling you, it's wicked funny and it's totally worth your time. You'll be laughing you ass out through the whole video. :) I think I've been blabbering about this in my other fanfic but—bah, it was just so funny I kept watching it all over and over again and just wanted to share it with you guys.

Warnings: Profanity, Giotto being a hot badass, (but he's quite the softie in this chapter—well, sort of.) mild Tsuna molestation (in our dear skylark's corrupted mind) Possible OOCness, Teenagers' smoking and drinking and many more to probably come.

Disclaimer: (No own) Really? _REALLY?—_Really.

Please inform me if you have spotted any mistakes.

**2****nd**** Chapter**

And so dawns the Brother-complex

_It takes two men to make one brother_

-Israel Zangwill quotes

Tsuna expected to wake up surrounded by the sounds of chirping birds, windows being creaked open or the sound of cars or bicycles or anything with wheels for that matter, to roll past his house. What he did not expect to wake up to this morning, despite being used to it himself, was the sound of music being played. He began to stir as he heard a grunt and followed by fancy cursing words.

He cracked an eye open to see his older brother bent over something from beside his bed space and he scooted forward, blanket still hugging his body close, and proceeded in looking over what his brother was doing.

His brother was bent over his old guitar, adjusting the strings and tuning it properly. Tsuna chuckled inwards when his brother ruffled his hair in frustration when he couldn't tune a string right.

The cool morning air made him feel enlightened as he reached over his brother's shoulders and hugged him from behind. He buried his head under his older brother's golden locks, breathing in the early morning scent and murmured "G'morning" in a raspy voice.

At this, the blond only chuckled, knowing that Tsuna was never a morning person. He loved early mornings with his little brother though, since he knew as a matter of fact that: Tsuna was a cuddly or rather—touchy-feely person in the early mornings. There were several times that the brunet had clung to him all the way down stairs in piggy back. He found it amusing and endearing.

Tsuna would often whine like a spoilt brat when he couldn't find his brother in the early mornings since he didn't have his 'automatic escort' downstairs since his legs were like jelly whenever he woke up and the blond would usually be the one to carry him around his lazy ass. Not that Giotto was complaining.

Tsuna smiled warmly at his brother as Giotto turned around and pinched his cheeks gently. "G'morning, Tsu. Get your lazy ass up early today. I'm not carrying you downstairs." He smirked teasingly and Tsuna pouted and punched his shoulders gently. "You're my Minion. Minions don't talk back to their masters. I'm sleeping 'til noon today."

With that, Tsuna began rolling around the cool sheets, tangling it around himself and snuggling up for warmth which made the corner of the blond's mouth twitch upwards at the sight.

Giotto sighed dramatically and rolled the sheets around Tsuna and tying up the ends so the brunet wouldn't be able to escape. "G-Giotto-nii! " Tsuna yelped as Giotto slung him over the shoulder and proceeded down the stairs.

Tsuna was flailing his arms around him and started protesting loudly, his face a brilliant shade of crimson. Giotto dumped him on the couch and was laughing heartily the whole time, much to Tsuna's embarrassment.

When they had ate breakfast together, Tsuna proceeded towards the living room and searched frantically around for the remote control, when he had found it he fumbled for it from beneath the couch for a moment before pulling it out and flicking it on.

When he sat down the couch, he smiled warmly when Giotto leapt from the back of the couch and rolling forwards into a comfortable position. The moment they were finally positioned to finally watch in peace, the phone suddenly rang.

Giotto groaned and poked Tsuna's arm to get the phone. Tsuna rolled his eyes affectionately and stood up to answer the phone. Giotto proceeded in watching their favorite TV show. He heard Tsuna fumble around the phone and answered it.

He ignored the conversation but he was all ears the moment he heard a gist of who he was talking to, furthermore, where the conversation was leading since his little brother's face began glowing. Giotto groaned inwardly at the incoming:

"Giotto-nii, Enma's coming over today!"

And just with that, Giotto's good morning-mood turned upside down.

-Out of my mind, back in five minutes-

"Hey, dumbass hand me the lighter."

"Here you go asshole."

"You gave me the fucking spoon."

"'Fucking spoon', he says."

"Augh, Hurry up, G."

Giotto muttered as he reached out for the lighter his friend took out. He brought the end of his cigarette near his face and covered a palm against it as he ignited the fire.

He looked over to friend whose unruly electric crimson hair was disheveled under his scowling, handsome young face. A glaring midnight blue flame tattoo littered his neck up to half of his face. He chuckled at the irritated expression on the redhead's face. Giotto started a conversation after a long moment of silence.

"Something up your ass? You look like you're ready to pounce."

G sighed, running a hand through his unruly crimson locks before ruffling them between his fingers. "Why the hell are you even in my room?"

"I'm raiding in—"

"Cut the crap."

"I'm…seeking comfort?"

"Oh, hell. Did you get knocked on the head or somethin'?"

"Yeah, I did. Alaude got all his shit right all over my face. Literally."

"Literally?"

"What? No! That's disgusting. What's the matter with you?"

G sighed once more and walked over to his desk which covered in piles of trash, several wrapping papers and unfinished dessert plates on top of the other with the utensils were scattered across the floor. G winced when his foot stepped on something squishy from beneath and it didn't take a genius to guess what he had stepped upon. It tuned out to be a half-bitten gooey cheese sandwich. "Holy shit, do you always eat like a fucking pig?"

"I'm a guy. Guys' don't have proper etiquette."

"Aren't you describing yourself for that matter? I swear Lampo has more manners than you. You eat like a baboon for Christ's sake."

"I didn't know you were religious, G."

G swore he couldn't take it anymore as he silently thumped his head against his door. He sighed in frustration and sat down next to his blond best friend, feeling resigned. "Seriously though, what's the matter with you? You've been eating nonstop for the past two hours."

"I eat to let out my frustration. It makes me think more clearly anyway."

"You do know that you're showing symptoms of obesity—"

"Stop being an ass and let me finish."

"Shutting up."

Giotto explained to G about his 'frustrations' regarding a certain problem involving his little brother, though he didn't include the part where he made the astounding discovery about his brother's best friend's and assistant prefect's new 'thing' for his little brother. Giotto didn't see it but G was trying hard not to laugh out at the blond's face the whole time.

"Oh man, what is with you and your brother-complex? I know you love the little guy but you don't have to punch just about anybody who even looks at him wrong."

"I'll beat the shit out of anyone when I want to."

"Why are you so overprotective of him anyway?"

As Giotto was about to open his mouth to answer, G's window slid open, revealing the brunet who was now currently crawling out of the window pane. As confusing as everything seems for someone to crawl towards a window pane considering that this was the second floor, care to let him explain first. He and G were neighbors. Their houses were close enough to kiss each other's walls, well not that close, but quickly estimating in his head, it was roughly about three meters.

The level of their floors were exactly the same and their windows were facing towards each other in precisely the same angle, which G found quiet disturbing at times because whenever he would change, the blond would be making faces at him or whenever he brought a girl home to have 'fun', the 'fun' wouldn't even get to start since the blond (if by any chance he was there) Would be laughing his ass out the whole time.

G, of course, considered the obvious concept of the use of curtains, he wasn't a dumbass, but every time he would hang them, the next day, he'd find them being thrown out of the window and on his backyard by s certain irritable blond.

As frustrating as the relationship between them was, G didn't seem to mind Giotto's company since they've been friends literally since they crawled. Just to summarize their confusing relationship between them, they were really, really close friends. And that often irked G since his blonde-haired 'friend' didn't understand the concept of personal space at certain times. (And frankly, maybe too often)

Back to the window pane topic, Tsuna could easily have access to it considering they connected their windows with a 10 foot ladder. The brunet hopped off the window and eyed the two before greeting a good morning to the redhead to which the redhead replied with a nod. Tsuna was smiling sweetly albeit slightly pouting at his older brother. "Giotto-nii, you suddenly disappeared when Enma arrived. I figured you'd be here so I just made the snacks in advance with Enma. Let's go eat." He smiled at both teenagers and gestured both of them out of the window.

Giotto smiled apologetically back at Tsuna and stood up, ruffling the brunet's hair affectionately. "Sure thing, Tsu. Come on, G." He beckoned the redhead with a finger and snickered when steel electric crimson eyes blazed up at him irritably. G muttered "Fine." before slowly standing up.

As Giotto headed towards the edge of the window he heard Tsuna behind him say: "Ah, Enma, you don't have to come, they're already going in."

Giotto looked straight towards the ladder to find the redhead halting at raising a knee in the middle of the ladder pointing towards G's window. Something inside Giotto wanted to suddenly push the ladder off the edge of the window or maybe shake it until the pest fell off. He settled instead on sending death glares. As he glared with all the prejudice he could muster against the small redhead, G eyed him warily from behind.

"Hey—Giotto, move already, you're blocking the—" G started.

"W-Whoa!" Enma cried out, trying his best to balance on the ten-foot ladder when he accidentally lost his footing.

"Enma, W-what—"Tsuna gasped, standing up on the tip of his toes to look over both of the males' taller shoulders at his best friend. "Y-you okay?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, I sort of uh—s-slipped." Enma muttered, sending sheepish glances over to the glaring blond. Why was Tsuna's brother staring at him that way? It made feel uncomfortable but he pushed it aside as he crawled back into Tsuna's room.

G elbowed the blond's back while the blonde only gave him a cool sideways glance before proceeding out of the window. G looked over to the brunet who was looking up at him obliviously and he sighed. "Hey, kid, you head in there first, I'll follow soon after I clean up this mess."

Tsuna nodded and smiled at him before heading out the window.

-Out of my mind, back in five minutes-

Enma had never been so scared in his life.

He couldn't help but feel there was something going on with him and Giotto. And it wasn't a good thing at all. He could sense the blonde's animosity radiating towards him in a non-too-kind manner. His eyes kept shifting towards the direction of the blond and he could feel cold sweat run down his face the moment those blue eyes pierced his. He was slightly confused as to why the hell Tsuna's brother was doing this but he got a slight gist of what was going on the blond's mind when he tried reaching for the brunet's hand.

Oh, holy shit.

Tsuna's brother didn't approve of him taking advantage of his little brother, which irked Enma a bit and he glared back. _It wasn't for him to decide—_

Another glare from the blonde.

Crap,crap, 's on to me. He's on to me!

Enma silently cowered back which made the blond smirk. A few moments later, Enma eyed Tsuna who was now rambling on and on, oblivious to the tension that hung in the air. Enma sighed, running a hand through his unruly ruby locks. He looked up at the brunet when he felt a hand pulling on his sleeve. Tsuna was tugging him up towards he stairs saying things like : "I've got something important to talk about—" But Enma wasn't listening, too preoccupied by the blond's aura that seemed to have turned murderous when he was pulled up the stairs towards the brunet's room.

They sat down on furry carpet after Tsuna closed the door gently. Enma eyed him warily at first but then those big brown orbs looked up at him under long, thick lashes and he gulped down the lump that had clogged his throat. He melted under the gaze of warm and soft eyes on him. Enma began to stutter. "T-Tsuna, w-what is it?"

Tsuna cleared his throat. "I-I-I've got something important to say about…" The rest of Tsuna's sentence were jumbled mumbles and stutters and he turned red in sheer embarrassment when Enma only looked at him in confusion and slight amusement of his best-friend's antics.

When it had turned quiet and they only stared at each other, Enma shifted and rested and arm on his leg that was bent close to his chest. Silence rang within the room before Tsuna finally mustered up some courage and whispered: "What do you think of Hibari-san?"

But Enma hadn't heard it. The redhead had unfortunately chosen that exact same moment to let his mind drift in fear concerning a certain spiky-haired blond. "—Enma?"

Enma turned to the brunet, scarlet orbs wide with confusion. "Huh? D-did you say something?" Tsuna sighed and ran a hand through his hair and buried his red face in his palms. "N-Nothing..." He mumbled incoherently and dropped the subject when Enma asked what the brunet had pulled him upstairs for.

When they had arrived back down the stairs, Tsuna ran towards the door when he heard the doorbell ring. He grinned, already knowing who it was by the way the person kept repeatedly pressing on the doorbell. Giotto sighed in annoyance when the doorbell kept ringing and Tsuna smiled sheepishly up at him before heading towards the door and turning the knob.

But it wasn't who he expected.

-Out of my mind, back in five minutes-

Five hours earlier—

Hibari woke up after a vivid dream about a certain brunet. He cupped his head in his hands when the thing that had taken place in his dream wormed its way towards his mind once again, all crystal clear.

"_Nnn-H-Hibari—"_

"_Mine." Hibari had whispered to the brunet's ear._

He could still feel the heat that had pooled down south. He could still see those hazy brown orbs that were glassy with tears of overload of pleasure, those keen mewls that erupted from those plump, soft and kissable lips, those untamable locks in the dark shade of brown autumn that scattered the pillows underneath his head, those milky legs that were spread sinfully wide for him and _only_ him.

Hibari sighed in frustration.

Stupid hormones.

He heard a door creak open and he glared when his older brother's head peeked in. "Oi, Kyoya. You were supposed to meet up with the principal today." Alaude had said, slipping inside the room and leaning casually against the door as it slid close.

"Hn." Was Hibari's response.

There was a moment of silence between the two stoic siblings. One was wearing a white dress shirt with the buttons askew and slightly crumpled, One in a black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to rest on his elbows. Both of them possessed the same unapproachable air in them and that same glare that could somehow literally freeze people around them.

They were both known for the reputation as head and assistant prefect. But reputation aside—the older one between them began to speak to break the slightly tense silence and he smirked in satisfaction when he saw his brother flinch a little once he addressed the question:

"Who is it?"

Hibari froze the moment his sibling's steel blue eyes landed particularly on him. He had a feeling his brother already knew—scratch that, He definitely knew by the way the beige-haired teen's mouth twitched upwards in a knowing smirk.

"Who what?"

He continued to play oblivious as he stood up, dragging the blanket along with him and proceeded out of the door. His fingers ached as they almost reached the doorknob and his brother's eyes were still on him the whole moment. "Don't play dumb with me. Who is it?"

A glaring completion had proceeded the moment the both locked gazes with the other. Sparks began to fly—not the very nice ones either—and they had begun their 'mutual way' of understanding towards each other with the use of eye-contact that only they could decipher what the other had in mind.

Alaude only smirked when Hibari glared at him after a long, drawn out sigh that seemed to sound stressed out. "Based on your reaction, there really _is_ someone." Alaude chuckled when his brother's glare only intensified and he shouldered past him, opening the door as wide as he could that it slammed against the wall.

Alaude silently sighed and rolled his eyes at his little brother's antics. But he had understood his brother's antics, those weird jerky movements with his hands lately, and those eyes of his would suddenly become hazy and dreamy as if he was in a daze were weird signs. There something really up with his brother lately and it didn't take a genius to find out—at least, it took someone like Alaude to notice immediately and find a way to confirm his suspicions and curiosity.

Yep, something was really up with his brother.

-Moments later...-

Hibari could not understand what the hell he was doing. After the meeting with the old principal ( his long hours of talking with the old geezer wore him out and not to mention—pissed him off to the core when the principal kept yawning in front of him the whole time, while he , ever so kindly –note sarcasm, kept a stern and participative facade the whole time).

But that wasn't his problem at the moment.

Right now, in this exact moment, he was clutching on a folder with the personal files and records of none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi. He felt slightly irked at the way that his hand had moved its own accord towards the student's records and had scanned the whole thing searching for that certain herbivore.

He rubbed his eyes, feeling slightly mortified of the fact the he was practically stalking one of the school's students—not that the was any more mortifying than having wet dreams about—wet dreams aside, He scanned the information regarding the brunet and he paused after spotting the address and sighed in frustration once again when his legs moved on their own after memorizing the Herbivore's address and he started his journey towards his destination.

-Out of my mind, back in five minutes-

So this where every string of the events today led.

Where Tsuna had opened the door, expecting his best friend, Kyoko but it had ended up being none other than the assistant prefect.

The young male with midnight locks and silvery-grey orbs leaned casually against the side of the door as it opened to reveal the brunet that had kept invading his rather—err, lust-filled dreams. Now the brunet had stood before him fully clothed with a rather confused expression on his face. "H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna stuttered out nervously and the raven gaze dropped towards those honey-hazel orbs that radiated innocence and vulnerability.

Hibari wondered why Tsuna face seemed to always glow with said aspects. Maybe it was something that was just natural in the brunet, or maybe that was who he really was. Hibari wasn't one to say, since he wasn't really that of a 'close' friend of the brunet's.

The only time he had been close to the brunet was by as so far as he could think—in his rather—err, joy-filled dreams. Even in his dreams the brunet had displayed that same virginal attitude of his which made him want to devour the boy even more. He wondered even more if it was in reality it'd be ten times more of a turn on—whoa, whoa—really? Did he just think that? This is—dangerousdangerousdangerousd angerous.

Hibari sighed in frustration and began running his hand through midnight locks as he contemplated whether he should make up some sort of excuse or not. The other part of his mind kept going on and on saying things like: '_do-something-to-ease-this-goddamn-craving-for-the-damn-delectable-herbivore'_ the other part of him was like: '_Act-like-yourself-for-god's-sake-you're-acting-like-some-goddamn-hormanal-teenager'_—which he probably is.

Inside mind debate aside, the raven settled on being silent. His eyes squinted in sheer concentration and the brunet continued to look up at him, feeling slightly confused. The brunet seemed to settle on being casual instead—by 'casual' meant his normal way of acting, stuttering and blushing and all, Tsuna hit himself mentally on the head for always acting so awkward. His arms would unconsciously flail around himself and he would blush to the roots of his hair whenever he opened his mouth to speak, only to let out some indistinguishable sputters.

But there was also several other reasons as to why he'd turn into sputtering mess such as now, He normally didn't act like this around people he was comfortable with—but that didn't mean he found the prefect's presence disturbing, he just found it, intimidating, if not slightly overpowering and dominating.

To summarize Tsuna's confused jumble of thoughts, He went nerve-wreck.

_Sweet, shy Tsuna._

"W-w-well, y-you c-can come in, I-I-If you w-want…" Tsuna mumbled incoherently, eyes remaining in an: absolutely-do-not-make-eye-contact-or-you'll-literally-turn-into-a-puddle-of-goo kind of look. Hibari found that slightly irritating but he pushed it aside and scrambled inside. Once inside, there was an awkward silence that took over first before Tsuna stuttered out that he'd serve some snacks and he'd wait somewhere in the k-kitchen.

Hibari breathed out and calmly strode towards what the warm living room and he halted once heard some voices.

"Tsuna, what took you so long? Who was at the door?"

"Ah, G-Giotto-nii, U-Umm..."

"Wait, hold your horses. I'll get some strawberry jam for G. He's been whining about it since you went to the door."

"Uh, I'll go get it—"

"No Tsu, you've done enough for today. Sit down."

Giotto gestured his brother to sit down the couch next to him and proceeded out the doorway before Tsuna could protest and he locked eyes towards the direction of the kitchen and spotted the redhead walking towards his direction, he scowled deeply when the made eye-contact. The redhead was proceeding out the doorway, seemingly just came out of the kitchen with the butter jar in hand and he equally returned the scowl.

What they did not expect however, was once they had crossed paths on the hallway; a raven had stood there in between, only slight paces behind so that he wasn't seen in the way from the living room leading towards the kitchen.

And they all halted.

Time seemed to have frozen in the threesome's perspective as they stared at each other.

It was only for a moment, but one could clearly hear the tension string that hung above them snap like brittle barks of wood and—

All hell broke loose.

-Out of my mind, back in five minutes-

(A/N :) Sorry for the late update, by the way. And I may not be able to update 'The nightmare that was Year2060' for a while since I'll be busy this week and about the question in the first chapter about that line for that Manga, I'll just wait until somebody guesses right.

And the rating is temporarily T for now. I just want to experiment.

Special thanks to my friend, D. for the support.


	3. Tsuna's Mishaps I

(A/N:) I am terribly sorry for the very, very late update and I know none of you would want me to be babbling out excuses but I just want to say that something came up that needed much time to be dealt with.

That aside, I would like to thank one of the reviewers that pointed out that Alaude's hair isn't blond but _platinum_ blond, I already knew of that mistake but I was too lazy to come up with something with a color to properly name his hair. But since some weren't really comfortable with me naming it blond, I decided to change it. But instead of platinum blond, I decided with '_beige_' since platinum blond is too long.

Disclaimer: I no own

**3****rd**** Chapter**

Inflexibility is the hallmark of the Tiny Mind.

(Tsuna's Mishaps I)

"_He who laughs last thinks slowest."_

-One Liners

He delivered a hard punch to the side of the other's jaw and smirked in satisfaction at the sickening crunch that had ensued soon after the punch had landed, guaranteeing a large bruise would form later and the two other individuals that had surrounded him had suddenly dropped down to the ground, bringing down along with them their pride and ego and part of it mostly, their ultimate goal of a certain someone's attention.

The blond was not satisfied though and he grunted out, twisted his body and reached out towards the old fashioned upright coat hanger that stood several meters from the door and lifted it high up from his body, overshadowing half of his face that revealed an eye that was glinting menacingly down upon the two downtrodden individuals whose eyes looked up to him in fear and alarm.

He brought down upright coat hanger, which had now been severed at the tip, revealing a sharp edged bark of wood and not knowing the consequences of his outrageous actions, struck down—

To murderously stab at the slice of strawberry chiffon cake as it crumbled.

"Ah, Hibari-san, here's your tea."

Giotto snapped out of his paradise-like daydream as Tsuna had reached over and placed a small cup in front of the raven that had a fork holding up a piece of cake towards his own mouth. The redhead beside him was looking uncomfortable under the raven's presence and Giotto glared daggers at the sickening ruby eyes that had looked back between Hibari and Tsuna in a silent look that revealed all his inner thoughts. His brother continued to chat in a slightly one sided conversation with the raven that only stared back at him with what Giotto thought was a dumb expression.

He was not pleased.

"Giotto"

Stab.

"Giotto"

Crumble.

"..Giotto"

Stab Stab Stab.

G sighed in defeat at the murderous look in his best bud's eyes, no doubt having another fit taking place in that clouded mind of his. He looked over the brunet who had stood up hastily upon hearing his own fork drop to the ground by accident in a noisy clatter and was clumsily reaching for it from underneath the table while laughing sheepishly in embarrassment. The brunet then quickly sat up straight upon retrieving it, resulting into having his head crash from underneath the table and sending the contents in the small cups to spill.

The brunet blushed to the roots of his hair, apologized numerous times, cleaned the mess in a passing blur and sat back down with his mouth now clamped shut.

An awkward silence followed soon after and G couldn't take the high tension that hung in the air. It made him feel suffocated and bothered, so he stood up, thanked Tsuna for the meal and ran away from the tension like a dog with its tail caught between its legs.

-Out of my mind, back in five minutes-

Tsuna prayed upon the Gods above to open up the floor from beneath him and swallow him whole.

His prayers were never really answered most of the time, really. Not when he knew he wasn't really one of those lucky people out there. He could only bet that he was the type that bordered unto possessing countless amount of bad luck. But there was no fault in being hopeful, was there? And he knew he garnered false hope once again when he saw G stand up to leave the room after murmuring his thanks and leaving like the coward he was. But Tsuna's line of thought had gone alongside with G in his cowardice and he soon stood up after the redhead had left the room. In his haste to stand, his foot got caught in one of the chairs legs and he toppled over himself before falling sideways.

"Wah—!"

He fell forwards in Hibari's direction and the last thing he saw in his blurry haze was the widening of stormy grey eyes. Hibari had caught him while on his chair but because of the weight pushing both of them further backwards, they both fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Tsuna stirred after the blur had passed in several seconds and froze when he felt soft lips on his. His eyes widened at the sight of stormy grey eyes so close and he felt the warmth of Hibari enveloping him as they remained a tangle of limbs on the floor. Their lips remained locked, but it wasn't the romantic type of kiss either, it was more of a teeth-to-lips sort of kiss and Tsuna could taste blood on his own tongue and that made him snap out of his reverie.

Blushing to the roots of his hair with a dumbfounded expression he scrambled to stand up but as he did, he felt his body being pulled back forcefully by the tail of his shirt. Looking over equally confused grey eyes, he looked down and to his horror, discovered that the button of his own shirt was caught in the metal clamp of Hibari's belt.

"Ah!—T-that—Wha—?"Tsuna could only sputter out in confusion as he and Hibari remained glued at the waist together. Even as he sat between Hibari's legs while constantly pulling desperately and hastily to save himself from the humiliation, he was not able to pull the button away that remained lock with the metal clamp."I-i-it—…." And soon began to turn into a stuttering mess.

He looked down in defeat and felt his ears redden at the feeling of everyone's attention on him and bit his bottom lip and suppressed the onslaught of the upcoming waterfall of tears of embarrassment.

"It's stuck" Hibari spoke soon after and Tsuna peeked at him from under his brown bangs and reddened once more when those grey eyes peered curiously at him from under his hair. "A-ah, Y-yeah, I-I—you..T-that—S-stuck.—" Tsuna started stuttering again but yelped as he felt hands lifting him from behind. "Hey, Tsu, you all right?" His brother had spoke in a voice filled with concern from behind his ear. But as soon as the blond had pulled him up, the belt had put a stop it by pulling him back forcibly unto Hibari once more and he landed on Hibari again, this time, his face landed on the hard chest of the raven.

Blushing in several shades of red, he quickly sat up halfway trying to crane his neck at his brother's direction. "G-Giotto-nii! I-I-It's s-stuck!" He exclaimed in a voice that had heightened in pitch and hesitantly pointed Hibari's belt and the button of his shirt.

Giotto only stared for a moment, taking in their positions with eyes that momentarily revealed a livid expression for a second before replacing it with a concerned expression. "Wait, don't move so much I'll try…" He crouched amid them on the floor and wrenched his hands in between, trying to pull the button free.

"Hey, I came back—Woah! Never mind…" G had suddenly retreated as quickly as soon as he had popped out.

"It's not what it looks like, Asshole!" Giotto shouted at the direction the redhead had left.

After a few moments, Giotto had finally pulled the button free and it was now hanging by a brittle-looking thread on Tsuna's shirt. "You could've just cut it." Enma had suddenly said aloud, face still in that same dead pan expression of his which Giotto had begun to slowly hate.

"And risk hurting Tsuna? Are you out of your mind?" Giotto muttered at the redhead's direction.

Tsuna hadn't paid attention to the conversation and was slowly helping himself up along with the raven. "S-sorry about that, Hibari-san"

"Hn. It's fine."

"What do you mean it's not what it looks like, dumbass? I could've swore—"G started, popping out of nowhere once again and took in his surroundings: Tsuna looking embarrassed and disheveled with the button of his shirt nearly coming off, his hair sticking out in odd places, Mini-Alaude was looking bored but was staring at the flushed brunet with interest, Enma with that same deadpan expression, Giotto looking ready to murder someone and finally , an overturned chair.

"You know, if I hadn't known Tsuna for his clumsiness I would've made an entirely different assumption regarding how the situation looks like."

"Assume all you want, G. And stop popping out like that. Where'd you run off to earlier, anyway?"

"Just went off for a smoke, no need to get so pissed, man. Alaude called me earlier. He's looking for his lil' bro." he jutted his chin at the suddenly livid looking raven.

Under everyone's undivided attention, Hibari sighed and nodded. "I'll take that as my cue to leave." He said in that deep voice of his and turned to the brunet, silently thanking him as he walked past; making sure only the brunet had heard his parting words.

Giotto glared menacingly when the raven had whispered something in the brunet's ear and he also saw the way the redhead silently inch toward Tsuna with a completely closed off expression.

Tsuna managed a shy smile at the raven and nodded in return. At the retreating raven's back, Tsuna waved slightly and said aloud: "You can come by anytime, Hibari-san!"

Giotto choked.

-Out of my mind, back in five minutes-

It was already around nighttime that the remaining guests dispersed and the siblings were left alone in the now silent neighborhood.

"Tsuna?"

Giotto called out from behind the bathroom door. He spotted the brunet reaching out towards the remote control on top of the high shelf where Giotto had hidden it and glared. "Oi, you're supposed to be studying." The brunet gave a startled yelp and turned to Giotto with wide eyes.

Giotto chuckled at the expression and shook his head. "Just hand me a towel and we'll watch whatever it is you want together." He said aloud and laughed whole-heartedly when the brunet only pouted. "I'm not a kid and besides, you'll only change the channel since you always say I watch boring stuff." He crossed his arms and turned his nose up in a defiant expression. "I won't be deceived again."

"Just hand me a towel if you wouldn't want me strut around naked."

That was all it took to send the brunet bolting out of the room for a towel as Giotto's cackles resonated around the house.

A few hours later, a pouting Tsuna was sitting beside a gleeful Giotto whose hand held the remote control while flicking through random channels. "Giotto-nii!" Tsuna then began to whine at the blond's ear and Giotto settled on a channel that featured a horror movie. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Tsuna exclaimed out in exasperation at the smirking blond. "No, no, that won't be working on me, mister. I won't be leaving until I get that remote." Tsuna then began reaching with all his might at the remote that was in the now outstretched hand of his older brother.

"G-Giotto-nii! That's not fair…"Tsuna began mumbling and pouting about the injustice with abusive blonds. "Serves you right for being so short" Giotto stuck his tongue out at his younger brother and turned the volume up when thrilling music began to play. Tsuna only grumbled and sat down with his mouth clamped shut and was soon enough, watching the horror movie with wide eyes that made Giotto mentally snicker.

An idea stuck his mind and he stood up and stretched his arms. "Be right back, I'll go get a drink" Giotto left immediately, stopping the brunet from whatever he was about to say when his mouth opened halfway. "You aren't going to be scared all alone, are you?" Giotto flashed an all too innocent smile that set Tsuna's teeth on edge. "Ah, no. I just wanted to get a drink for myself too—"He began to stand up slowly but Giotto held up a halting hand.

"Ah, you just wait there. I'll go get it for you, hm?"

"O-oh, you're older! I'm supposed to—"

"Nah, as the older one, I'm supposed to do it"

Tsuna sighed mentally in defeat. "Fine, if you insist."

Giotto cackled mentally once more and began to silently weave his plan for the ultimate prank.

Meanwhile, an oblivious Tsuna sat, watching the movie once more with a pillow clutched near his chest. He yelped when the thrilling music suddenly began playing again and the classic telltale of chasing music began. Tsuna knew something was bound to pop out of nowhere and begin that chase frenzy of life and death once more. "G-Giotto-nii?" He began weakly, looking over towards the direction of the kitchen. "Why's he taking so long?"Tsuna began to mumble to himself.

Tsuna began to slowly walk towards the kitchen. "G-Giotto-nii?"He called out weakly once again and winced at the answering silence and tried to proceed further into the kitchen only to find himself being tackled from behind by a face bathed in blood. "W-What—GAH!" The brunet yelped before clumsily slipping on a puddle of red liquid downwards to the ground and bringing his captor down along with him. He swore he heard his captor yell in surprise and he let out an indignant squeak upon realizing it. "G-Giotto—Oomph!" He had fallen to the ground with his captor on top of him and he felt the oxygen leave his lungs as the weight of his captor squished the air out of him.

"Oh, shit. Tsu!" Giotto bolted upright, shaking his suddenly unresponsive brother from beneath him.

_So much for the carefully woven plan. _Giotto thought disdainfully as he leaned down to check his brother's breathing and yelped out once again when Tsuna made a sound akin to a booming cough followed by sniggers then full blown-out laughter. "Pfft— Oh! I got you good Giotto-nii!" He clutched his middle, turned on the floor and began pounding his fist on the soft rug. Tears of mirth leaked from his eyes when he looked up at the blond who was staring at him with the dumbest expression Tsuna had ever seen. His cheeks puffed to hold the laughter but it burst out into a fit of giggles when Giotto glared at him.

"Ugh, I'm never putting ketchup on my face again "Giotto sighed out, rolling his eyes fondly at the sight of his laughing brother and wiped the leaking contents from his face. "Hah, I never expected you to slip on the puddle. I had originally planned for you to find it and freak beforehand. Damn, should've seen it coming, knowing you as the klutz you truly are."

Tsuna only pouted in return.

Giotto smiled at him gently but when he was reminded of the fact of Tsuna being a klutz; he remembered the incident from earlier this morning and scowled, remembering he had something that had to be dealt with immediately.

Tsuna, seeing the weird expression in Giotto's eyes knew immediately something was bothering the blond and blinked at him in confusion at the sudden shift of his brother's mood. "G-Giotto-nii, I-is something wrong?"

"Come on, help me clean myself up." Giotto began, ignoring the question entirely, before his voice turned slightly serious. "I've got to talk to you about something"

Tsuna raised his brows curiously. "Something?"

"Yeah."

-Out of my mind, back in five minutes-

Tsuna didn't like his brother's silence.

He didn't like the solemn gaze the blond kept shooting at him either.

He could only hope what his brother was going to tell him wasn't going to be something really bad. He didn't know what was going to come and that alone set him on edge. Giotto was too tense, as if he was silently contemplating whether he would talk to him or not.

As they finally finished cleaning, Tsuna looked up hopefully at his brother and attempted to give a smile but it soon fell when Giotto only gazed at him for moment before finally speaking.

"I want you to start staying away from Hibari"

Tsuna froze mid step in his brother's room and could only look at Giotto with a wide-eyed expression. "What?" He said mechanically, voice oozing with disbelief upon what he had just heard.

Giotto sighed. "Look Tsuna, you'll soon be thanking me in the future if you just heed my warning about him."

"What's this about, Giotto-nii? Hibari-san is nice…" Tsuna began slowly, voice gentle. "It's not like—"

"Tsuna, listen. I know something's up that guy's sleeve. I don't like how he is. He looks like he could get you into trouble." Giotto cut the brunet off, trying to prove his point and sat down on the chair near his table with his arms crossed on his chest. Tsuna knew at that moment that this was going to be a very long argument but he didn't want to lose this one since he knew it as something against his rights to socialize.

"But he's the assistant prefect! That obviously points out how he obviously isn't going to lead me into trouble. L-Like Alaude-san…"Tsuna began sheepishly.

"Tsuna, Don't try to prove your point by comparing Hibari and you to Alaude and I." Giotto mumbled quietly before continuing. "You know what I mean Tsuna. He isn't like his brother. He's the type that refuses to listen. From what I've heard, he's a complete closed off and untamable sort of person. Some say Alaude can't control him from time to time and he's dangerous all right, very dangerous. I've seen the way he fights; he'll only get you into trouble Tsu."

"G-Giotto-nii—"

"Tsuna, listen to me. He's a careless fighter and is too used to being alone. When he gets into trouble, he deals with it alone. But what if the guys he beats up come unto you instead? Knowing you're acquainted with him gives them pleasure of knowing they inflicted some kind of pain on him in return for revenge?"

"G-Giotto-nii, I'm not some helpless girl! I can take care of myself just fine!"

Gold eyes were staring right through glassy caramel orbs. "If you could either way, that doesn't explain what happened years back."

He could see the brunet cringe, could see his spine straighten and brown eyes going wide. He could almost feel the brunet's fear wafting off towards his direction and he regretted what he had said for only a second. "Why would bring that up Giotto-nii? W-why would you—?" His voice was quivering and he was clenching his fists in tight grip. The glassy orbs looked up to him in a moment of betrayal that made the blond wince.

"Because I don't want the same thing happening all over again." He said slowly this time, standing up towards the brunet.

When he reached out, his fingers weren't able to brush the warmth of the brunet nor was he able to come near him in any way because the brunet had stepped back and flinched at the upcoming limb.

It felt like a slap and he knew he deserved it because he had brought it up. "Tsunayoshi—"

Tsuna shook his head at him, refusing to listen.

"Why are you so aggravated to not be allowed near him, anyway?" Giotto had suddenly gritted out and he soon realized with regret that that was ultimately the wrong thing to say, for it was made the brunet finally snap.

"You know that's not what I'm mad about Giotto-nii! You're not supposed to take control of me like that!" He spat out bitterly, his fists shaking at his sides. And in a crucial fit of rebellion, stomped on his brother's foot before dashing out into the hall and into his room and slamming the door closed to prove his point.

"O-Ow! W-what the—Tsunayoshi!"

-Out of my mind, back in five minutes-

The next day had come by an uneventful way and Giotto didn't like having to go to class once again so he proceeded to walk towards his usual cubicle that often time smelt disgustingly like strong chlorine, but he didn't mind and continued on his way as he kicked the door to the comfort room open. He had left his brother behind, still feeling bitter after Hibari incident and he needed time to fully clear his mind. He didn't want to lash out on anyone especially Tsuna just to relieve some of his anger.

But G was already in his cubicle by the time he had kicked it open and a scowl was all he got in return as he gazed at the redhead. "What's gotten you so pissed this morning?"

He grunted and kicked at G's leg and the redhead glared but stood up to stand at the cubicle door anyway. "Look, Giotto, you should really start talking to people and not venting out your anger this way."

The blond sighed in defeat at the concerned look on his best bud's face. "Look, it's just about Tsuna—"

"It always is"

"It isn't always like that."

"Look, Giotto, I know you fucked up years ago—"

"Don't talk about that—"

"And I wasn't there when you needed me the most, so were the rest of us—"

"I said don't talk about that!"

"And when I did, I found you protecting the person you swore you would always hate way back—"

"He still doesn't know about—"

"About what? About you not being real brothers or about you being the one that caused him so much grief years ago?"

"Stop it, you're pissing me off!"

"Everyone always pisses you off, that's why you never talk about it to anyone. It's about time you let it out ,Giotto."

Giotto looked sideways, hiding his face from the redhead's view as he hid his solemn-looking eyes under heavy, blond bangs. "Just shut up, G."

The shrilling noise of the bell signaled the start of class and loud footsteps and laughter could be heard from outside of the cubicle but neither of the boys made a move, they only stood there, feeling entirely too numb to do anything at the moment. None of them made any witty comebacks or dirty jokes to crack the ice because they knew that this moment was meant to be a serious one.

After what seemed like an hour to them, G finally spoke up. His voice sounded gruff and old, as if he had been holding in polluted smoke from within his mouth and lungs. "Giotto, go and talk to the others. I don't want—"

"I get it, G." Giotto began, stuffing his hands inside his pockets and gazing at ruby pools. "You don't want the same thing happening all over again."

-Out of my mind, back in five minutes-

(A/N :) Yes, a cliffhanger. Because a story isn't as exciting as it is when you aren't placed at the edge of your seat.

Please leave a review and I will forever love you. (Not when it's a flame though) Constructive criticism is appreciated.

To some of you who were TROLLed at the first part, I couldn't help it. I just wanted to start it with something that would have made you gasp in disbelief or something. LOL.

This story will begin to go deeper and you will soon understand what the hell they are talking about in the next chapters. If you have spotted any corrections, Please inform me.


End file.
